Lifebonds
by Unaspirality
Summary: Now it's Yohji's turn to share his feelings... Yaoi/shounen ai warning--YoKen
1. chapter 1

Um...I like this story...Ken is so much fun!!  
  
I used a reference from the Last Herald Mage by Mercedes Lackey in here...I'm sorry if it's confusing...  
  
***  
  
I can remember when I first met Yohji. Well, without anyone else to interrupt us, anyway. He was a broken man. He had just lost Asuka and his world was falling apart.  
  
We hung out at the house, and had a few drinks. I learned a lot about Yohji that night. His first true love had been Asuka. He figured that she had been the love of his life. He thought that he'd never love again. Since Asuka had passed, Yohji had fallen into a self-destructive pattern. He began drinking and smoking way more than he had in the past. He began sleeping with countless people, lots of nameless faces. Some of which, were men. Can you believe that? Yohji, with men...it was a lot to take in.  
  
He made a pass at me. To tell you the truth, I wasn't even really aware that relationships like that existed. It scared me. I turned him down. Can you believe that? Yohji Kuduo, the great sex god, turned down by me...he was pissed of course, but it actually brought us closer together.  
  
After that, we became best friends. I worked best with him on missions, he was the best company in the flower shop, and my free time is best spent with him. After only a few short months, I began to have feelings for him, other than friendship.  
  
I didn't know how to explain myself to him. After all, it wasn't too long ago that I had turned him down. Who was to say that he wouldn't do the same to me?  
  
I asked Omi what he thought. He thought I should go for it, of course. I was scared, but I decided that Yohji was well worth the trouble. Of course, I was still clueless about male/male relationships. I just knew that I had to be with him.  
  
Two years later, I finally worked up the courage to ask him on a date, but it didn't come out right, so he didn't know it was a date. He thought that we were just going out to dinner as friends like often did. So it came as a shock for him when we had a romantic type dinner, (without the romance- it just looked the part) a table for two up on the balcony of a fancy restaurant. Probably even more shock, when I paid for both of our dinners. But I'm sure that the most shocking part of the night, was when I walked him to his room, and gave him a good night kiss.  
  
He didn't refuse it, yet he didn't eagerly participate either. He just accepted it. Afterwards, he just stared at me for the longest time. There was much confusion in his eyes, and maybe a hint of pain. Had he longed for this moment the same as I had? He didn't give me much of a chance to try and figure it out. He kissed me, with so much passion and need, that I cried. He pulled me into his room, and showed me what it was like to love a man.  
  
Well, being with a man is quite different from being with a woman, let me tell you. Like I said before, I didn't really know that same sex relationships happened, so of course, I had never thought about the physics of the matter. If anyone would have tried to tell me what Yohji was going to do to me that night, I would have never believed him or her. Up until that night, I would have thought of that place to be an exit only. And Yohji was not gentile. Oh I know what you're thinking, "Yohji? Not gentile? Right..." but Yohji had been waiting for quite a while, and he was very excited, to say the very least. He was in a hurry, and didn't use much lubrication. It wasn't too bad after a while, but it him me hard in the morning.  
  
After that we started seeing each other more intimately. We spent every waking moment with each other. We even had sex during not-so-dangerous missions. After only one short month of dating, I was hooked, and in love. I breathed only for Yohji. I lived only for his touch. We were inseparable. But did Yohji feel the same for me?  
  
On the outside, all signs pointed to yes. But what about Asuka? She was his one true love, right? He said he could never love again, right? So was he just playing with me?   
  
Not too long ago, I read this book about magic. The man in the book had fallen in love with another man, and had done what they called 'lifebonded' to him. Now they say that lifebonding was a rare thing. But this man, Vanyle, had done it. When your lifebonded dies, you usually die soon after. When Vanyle's lifebonded died, Vanyle then bonded with his companion (it's a horse, not a lover-read Mercedes Lackey books if you want to know more-Vanyle is from the Valdemar series) so he didn't die. After years, Vanyle again, lifebonded. Lifebonds are rare enough the way it is, but this man did it twice. Although you're kind of lead to believe that his new lifebond is sort of the reincarnation of his first lifebond.  
  
So anyway, where I'm trying to go with this, is in a way, Yohji was lifebonded to Asuka. And maybe-he didn't die, because he bonded with me so soon. But now-I certainly fell lifebonded to him, and I'm certainly not young enough to be the reincarnation of Asuka. But maybe some of her is in me...maybe Yohji can see some similarities between the two of us. Maybe he does love me-why else would he stick around with me for so long?  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
So? What do ya'll think? I love writing from Ken's point of view...he's just so...fun. I hope to have the next part up really soon. 


	2. chapter 2

I know that this chapter has taken a while. It's been done for quite some time now, it's just that I've had family staying with me for about 3 weeks, and they aren't too keen on the yaoi thing...so I just decided it was better to just wait...so here it is, have fun!  
  
Story: Lifebonds  
  
Author: Unaspirality  
  
Chapter II  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz, or the characters. I am a poor cashier...I have nothing to offer you, except the clothes I have on...well...and the clothes in my dryer...but that's not the point...   
  
***  
  
I can remember when I first met Ken. Something struck me about him, something I was drawn to. The first thing that I noticed was his hair. It was cut just like hers. Not only that, Ken was beautiful.  
  
We had a couple drinks that night, and just got to know each other. I told him my life story, I told him all about Asuka.  
  
I fell for him instantly. He made me want to get out of my self-destructive pattern. Ken hadn't been with very many people; he was still rather young and inexperienced. But that didn't matter to me. I made a pass at him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. My guess was that he had never been with a man, or even thought about it. He turned me down. Imagine that. Inexperienced Ken, turning down the sex god, that is me. Wow. I was angry. I wanted him bad! But despite my anger, we became the best of friends.  
  
Over the next few months, my passion for him only grew, and it was hard. We spent most all our time together. Ken was my absolute best friend. He knew everything there was to know about me, some things I would never tell anyone else. He seemed to be warming up to me, but nothing ever happened. We often had dinner together, or saw a movie on our nights off-you know-date like things. But never once, did anything ever happen.  
  
Then one day, (almost two years later) Ken asked me out to dinner. The way he asked did not indicate that it was a date. However, it sure seemed like one. We had a candle lit dinner for two on the balcony of a restaurant. If that wasn't a hint, then him paying for both our meals might have tipped me off. However, it was his finishing touch that was unmistakable. He kissed me. Hidaka Ken kissed me.  
  
Then I just stared at him. I searched his eyes for a few minutes just trying to sort it all out. I was confused, yet at the same time; I wanted to cry out from the pain in my heart. I had longed for him and this moment for so long. It seemed unreal. I took him into my arms, and kissed him with all the want and need that I possessed, then pulled him into my room. I then showed Ken what it was like to love a man.  
  
I only regret that I was not gentle. It was his very first time with a man, and my first time in a long while. I had desired Ken for so long, that I was unable to take it slow like I should have. Poor Ken. He never once complained, but I could tell that he was in pain, most certainly when morning rolled around.  
  
After that night, we became quite the couple. We spent every moment of out days and nights together. We were so cute, that it was sickening. I was in love, no denying that. I lived to be in his embrace. He's intoxicating. I don't know what I'd do without him. Life would be unbearable, if not impossible.   
  
It's difficult to believe that just over two years ago, I was a mess. I had just lost her, and I didn't know what to do. She had been the love of my life. I knew she was. It was like, somehow, our lives were bonded-forever joined. So you'd think that if one of us died, the other would go shortly after. But somehow, I hung on.   
  
But then I met Ken, and it was like being reborn. He awakened me, and refueled my body. It was like the part of me that died, just suddenly was there again. It was amazing.  
  
There's just something about Ken that screams her name. Yet, Ken is a very different person. I love him, because he's Ken, not because he reminds me of my lost love. I've somehow, re-bonded to him. I know it's hard to believe, I thought great loves only came around once. That's why they call them the 'love of your life', right? I didn't think if was possible to have two great loves. I have been fortunate. Yes, I did loose my first love, but I've found another that's just as great. Life is amazing.  
  
***  
  
Well, I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not...I don't think I like this story very much...I honestly don't think it's a very good piece, considering my others recently...  
  
Anyway...I've been writing for over a year maybe two now...and I've finally decided that I need to get me a beta-reader...so...if you'd like the job...just ask, and we'll see what happens. I do need someone that can do the job fairly quickly...so keep that in mind. Thanks for reading!!  
  
My e-mail is ashely.mcclellan@connectseward.org  
  
~Unaspirality 


End file.
